


Let love conquer your mind

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Singer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Nanna Brindis Hilmasdottir/Aurora Aksnes





	Let love conquer your mind

Nedrželi se zpátky. Nikdo se nedržel zpátky, když šlo o pití v rámci festivalu severské hudby. Tady pili všichni, pili hodně a docela to zvládali. Až na některé vtipné existence, jež se snažily tančit v druhé části místnosti. Vypadali šťastně a spokojeně, když se úplně mimo rytmus hýbali do taktů diska, sem tam upadli, ale stejně se tvářili nadšeně, jejich smích kolikrát samotnou hudbu přehlušil. Nacházeli se mezi nimi i někteří členové kapely, zejména Brynjar byl nepřehlédnutelný, když se snažil napodobovat pohyby o dvě hlavy vyššího Arnara.

Když dávali skupinu dohromady, nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že zrovna tihle dva si tak padnou do oka a že se z nich stanou možná i více než blízcí přátelé. Sama někdy pochybovala o tom, jestli se k sobě tak mají jenom kvůli lidem, nebo jestli mezi nimi skutečně něco je… Opodál se osamoceně, respektive ve společnosti láhve piva, kymácel ze strany na stranu Kiddi, zatímco mu Raggi něco zapáleně povídal.

No, byla docela komedie na ně koukat. Raggi zuřivě gestikuloval, Kiddi se kymácel a hleděl do země, zatímco ostatní kolem nich divoce křepčili. Běžně by se zapojila sama a nejspíše si druhý den prakticky nic nepamatovala, ale nějak se ani přes dostatek přítomného alkoholu nedokázala dostat do stavu, kterého už kluci dosáhli.

Vlastně se i bavila, nevadilo jí jen tak pozorovat ostatní. Napila se z vlastní láhve a přesunula pozornost od… parketu… k druhému gauči v místnosti, kde se dělo něco, nad čím se jen pousmála, načež se diskrétně zahleděla k baru.

Očividně dnes nebyla sama, kdo se ztřeštěně nehýbal do rytmu hudby. Na jedné z vysokých stoliček seděla její norská kolegyně, jejíž hudba… v kombinaci s Aurořinou drobnou postavou a nevinným vzezřením… viděla její vystoupení a jen při vzpomínce na ně zůstávala bez dechu. Pokud si pamatovala, tak bledé dívce s takřka bílými vlasy bylo jen mírně přes dvacet let, a přesto si z pódia dokázala podmanit tisíce lidí. Ovšem měla zkušenosti s tím, že do většiny interpretů s podobnými schopnosti by člověk neřekl už od prvního pohledu, že jsou výjimeční.

Aurora výjimečná byla, a jak už ji její jméno předurčovalo, vyzařovala určité kouzlo… kouzlo, jež nutilo člověka na ni jen němě a se šťastným úsměvem zírat. Méně očekávaná už ale byla její vlastní reakce, když dívka znenadání přestala fascinovaně zírat na strop, napila se ze skleničky a její modré oči začaly bloudit zasněně po místnosti, až se upřely přímo do těch hnědých.

Nanna sebou netrhla, neucukla, jen ji překvapilo mírně zachvění a prazvláštní radost z toho, že se na ni Aurora dívá. Rty se jí opět roztáhly v úsměv, když mladší dívka na jejich vzájemný oční kontakt reagovala roztomilým nakloněním hlavy na stranu a rovněž milým úsměvem. Vlastně spolu ještě ani pořádně nemluvily, nějak nebyl čas, ale stejně pociťovala vůči Auroře velké sympatie, ono to asi ani jinak nešlo.

Chtěla se napít, v láhvi toho už ale příliš mnoho nezůstalo. Sklopila k ní zrak a nakonec se ji rozhodla jen tak odložit na stůl, vždyť se tam toho stejně už válelo tolik, že jeden kus navíc velkou škodu neudělá. Zvedla se, aby zjistila, že blondýnka se na ni pořád dívá, do pohledu se jí vkradla zvědavost, jež v modrých očích přetrvala až do chvíle, kdy se Nanna opřela o bar kousek od ní. Piva sice nikdy nebylo dost, ale proč nezkusit i něco jiného, že?

Mrkla po Auroře, která popíjela… Margaritu. Dala si ji taky, jelikož vypadala lákavě. Na moment se nad svými myšlenkami zarazila, připomněla si, nad čím uvažuje, načež jí po tváři přeběhl pobavený úsměv. Byl to zvláštní večer.

Obdržela svůj nápoj a na mysli ji vytanula otázka, se kterou měla v úmyslu načít konverzaci s mladší dívkou, která jí stále věnovala svou tichou pozornost, tehdy ovšem hudba razantně zesílila. Bůhví proč, možná protože Kiddi už nechtěl Raggiho poslouchat, možná protože už nikdo nechtěl nikoho poslouchat.

  
Aurora se i díky hluku v místnosti neslyšně uchechtla, když Nanna otevřená ústa opět zavřela a zavrtěla hlavou. Vážně si chtěla s Norkou promluvit, když měly tu možnost, ale bylo jí jasné, že tady to opravdu nepůjde. Obě by si vykřičely hlasivky, což vzhledem k jejich práci neznělo dvakrát lákavě. Rukama nohama se pokusila naznačit cestu ke dveřím, načež Aurora seskočila z židle a v celé své výšce 160 centimetrů vyrazila z pokoje pryč, druhá dívka ji ihned následovala.

"Chceš jít ještě dál?" zeptala se Aurora, jakmile se octly venku.

Nanna se už chystala říci, že tady to stačí, v tom momentě se ale ozvalo děsivý řev, který nejspíše patřil Arnarovi, načež usoudila, že by mohly pokračovat dále.

Panovalo léto, tedy přes noc bylo skoro až osmnáct stupňů, v tuto chvíli chladnější ovzduší ale působilo příjemně, uvnitř bylo docela vedro. Dorazily až k jedné z laviček, které někdo příhodně umístil kousek od studia, a usadily se, hudba nyní již byla slyšet jen tlumeně stejně jako Arnarovo vytí.

"Copak jsi mi to chtěla uvnitř říct?" zazubila se Aurora okamžitě, očividně zvědavá. Napila se, ale její oči neopouštěly tvář její společnice.

V tisku a i v některých živých rozhovorech přirovnávali Auroru k andělům, její vzezření tomu jen napovídalo, během vystoupení pak rozdávala tolik energie a pozitivních pocitů, že se podobnému označení ani nemohla vyhnout, ovšem… Nanna v těch modrých očích viděla ty jiskřičky, tu mírnou škodolibost, s jakou se na ni dívala, když ji vyzvala k vyslovení otázky. Utahovala si z ní a jí to právě že vůbec nevadilo.

"Že se mi líbí tvoje šaty," odpověděla bez zaváhání, přičemž si znovu prohlédla, v čem mladší dívka byla oblečená dnes. Tmavě zelený top, světle zelená sukně opět s prvky tmavě zelené a tentokrát i bílé… Nehodnotila jen její dnešní outfit, ale celkově její styl, protože si také očividně nic nedělala z toho, jak je osobitý. Byla sama sebou. "Během tour s prvním albem jsem nosila podobné."

"Díky," vymizelo pobavení z modrých očí, nahrazeno potěšením. "Vždycky jsem nosila takové věci a měla jsem strach, aby to lidem nevadilo… Ale všichni to přijímají nadšeně, i když občas slova jako hipster slýchám."

"Kdyby tě odsuzovali kvůli tomu, jak se oblékáš, tak by to byli pitomci," napila se Nanna a pokračovala: "Raggi říká, že takoví jen ostatním závidí, proto je označují jako hipstery, při tom hipster je jen někdo, kdo je víc cool než oni."

"To se mi líbí, všimla jsem si, že máš kolem sebe fajn kluky."

"Jo, ti jsou skvělí," zazněl smích tmou, Nanna se zadívala zpět k budově, odkud se ozývala hudba. "Občas nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsme se takhle našli."

"Rozumíš si s někým nejvíce…?" na Nannino pozvednuté obočí dodala: "Taky mám ve skupině kluky, ale nejvíce času stejně trávím se Selmou…"

"Brynjara znám nejlépe, pomáhal mi už v době, kdy jsem vystupovala sólově, a pak přišel Raggi… Společně jsme napsali většinu písní, občas se ještě připojí Arnar, ale s Raggim…"

"Dokážete se na sebe napojit?"

"Jo, to je přesné," dala Nanna Auroře zapravdu, vystihla to. "Sice pak má druhý den alespoň jeden z nás kocovinu, ale ano."

Ačkoliv smích se opět ozval, atmosféra se měnila, možná ve smutnou, nostalgickou, emocemi nabitou, kterou Nanna však vnímala především díky tomu, že Aurora z ní nespouštěla oči, ovšem její pohled nebyl nepříjemný, naopak. Hleděla na ni s obdivem, přátelsky a vlídně, ale až později pochopila, proč k ní pronikl i stesk.

"Tohle se mi ještě nestalo, že bych dokázala na takové úrovni s někým spolupracovat… s někým, s kým bych si dobře rozuměla, možná k němu pojala důvěru už od první chvíle, kdy jsme spolu promluvili."

"Píšeš všechno sama?"

Aurora přikývla a dopila Margaritu. Poprvé za celou dobu sklopila zrak, skutečně ji to muselo trápit.

"Mám sama tolik nápadů, tolik textů… Strašně ráda bych s někým spolupracovala, ale bojím se, abych nebyla moc… panovačná a nesnažila se prosadit svou."

"Když to bude ten správný člověk, tak k tomu nedojde," octla se náhle Nannina dlaň na rameni mladší dívky, jež k ní ihned pozvedla oči. Překvapené, ale ani náznak nepohodlí nenaznačující, snad v nich bylo ještě něco… Nanna se neodvažovala odhadnout co, věděla jen, že chce Auroře dodat jistotu, srdce se jí svíralo, když viděla tak usměvavého člověka pojednou bezradného. "Je potřeba, aby jeden přišel s nápadem, a potom už to jde samo, doplňujete se, a když to někdy bude váznout… dvě, tři láhve piva to spraví."

Nemohlo být chladněji, než když vyšly ven, přesto se při Aurořině úsměvu rozechvěla, zima jí nebyla, možná jen na moment, když se zdálo, že dlaň na rameni druhé dívky už není vítaná, vzápětí se však veškerý chlad rozplynul. Aurora totiž její ruku jen překryla svou a jemně stiskla, přičemž si Nanna vážně nebyla jistá, jestli následná vlna horka byla způsobena tím gestem, nebo účinky právě dopité Margarity.

Byla hezká.

"Snad někoho takového najdu brzy."

S tím plachým úsměvem, zářícíma očima… dotek dlaně plavovlasé dívky opustil Nanninu dlaň a posunul se výše, k zápěstí, jemné pohlazení… Tohle při zahájení rozhovoru ani nezamýšlela, ale když se na ni Aurora prve podívala… vzpomněla si na své pocity, které v tuto chvíli jen zesílily. Polkla a rozhodla se promluvit, otestovat…

"Možná bychom… mohly něco napsat společně," navrhla tiše, zrak jí z nějakého důvodu směřoval níže, ke světle červeným rtů mladší dívky, jež se pootevřely…

"Spojit síly," zaznělo tiše, načež Nanna opět zaznamenala pohled modrých očí, jež byly náhle blíž… nebo se ona sama přiblížila k nim?

Vnímala parfém, blízkost druhé lidské bytosti a rostoucí touhu být jí ještě blíž… hlavo jí prolétlo, kam až kouzlo Aurory sahalo… jak si dokázala lidi podmanit v dobrém slova smyslu…

"Spojit," zopakovala, než se oči před ní zavřely a jí se ke rtům nepřitiskly ty druhé, jemné a v porovnání s okolním vzduchem horké, stisk se ze zápěstí přesunul pomalu dál, až k rameni, načež si Nanna drobnější dívku přitáhla blíž, Aurořino zachvění už určitě nebylo v důsledku chladného večera.

Zabořila prsty do plavých vlasů, nechala své srdce bít jako splašené a alkohol zastínit všechny obavy, vzápětí se do jejich prvního polibku musela usmát, neboť tento den končil zvláštně, hezky, příjemně, časem snad i vášnivě… ale hlavně se nemohla ubránit pobavení, když se rozrazily dveře budovy, v nichž spatřila Arnara s Brynjarem, jak rozjařeně hulákají refrén písně Mountain Sound…


End file.
